One main function of mammalian hair is to provide environmental protection. However, that function has largely been lost in humans, in whom hair is kept or removed essentially for social and cosmetic purposes.
Many procedures are used to remove unwanted hair including shaving, electrolysis, plucking, laser and light therapies and injection of therapeutic antiandrogens. These conventional methods are not without their shortcomings. Shaving, for instance, may result in nicks and cuts in the skin's surface, may leave a perception of an increase in the rate of hair regrowth, and may also leave undesirable stubble. While electrolysis may keep an area free of unwanted hair for a prolonged period of time, the process is often expensive and painful and may further result in scarring. Not only may plucking cause pain and discomfort, but it often result in a poor removal of short hair. Several unwanted side effects, such as effects on muscularity, often accompany the use of antiandrogens. For these reasons, better methods for reducing hair growth are needed.
Pseudofolliculitis barbae is an inflammatory hair disorder, most commonly found on the beard area. Inflammatory follicular papules result when hair tips penetrate into the skin rather than passing through the follicular orifice. This process is extremely common in black men because their hairs are frequently curly, exiting the skin at an acute angle. Close shaves, particularly with a razor blade, predispose them to pseudofolliculitis barbae. The most effective treatment available is to allow the hairs to grow well beyond the skin surface. Such a treatment is often not desired.
Hirsutism is a relatively frequent condition affecting about 4% of women. Facial hirsutism often interferes with personal and work activities, and temporary hair removal is a major component in the management of hirsute patients. Shaving is the most frequently used temporary method for facial hair, as plucking, waxing and depilatories are more difficult to tolerate and care must be taken to avoid folliculitis, pigmentation, and scarring. Cosmetic cover-ups are usually used to hide cuts and stubble and electrolysis and thermolysis may be used for permanent hair removal when affordable.
An alternative or complementary desired approach to hair removal, would be a method to reduce hair growth, reduce hair follicle and hair shaft size and reduce hair shaft pigmentation. Such an approach could reduce the visibility of existing hair, making it softer and lighter. When combined with other methods of hair removal such a method could enhance and prolong the removal effect, and reduce the need and frequency of hair removal. Long term use of such an approach could lead to attenuated, soft, pigmentation-reduced hair growth, that is less visible and does not require the use of other removal methods.
Reduced hair growth is desired in the axilla area (fossa axillaris), where deodorants and anti-perspirants are used to control odor trapped within the axillary hairs. It would be desired to have products for under-arm use, which combine deodorant or anti-perspirant activities with reduced hair growth activity.
African type hair is unique in its morphology—a kinky hair shaft with variations in diameter. This complex shaft structure creates the need for specialized grooming products and procedures to ensure that the African type hair maintains cosmetic desired properties.
It is desired to have products that reduce this complexity and make the African type hair more manageable, improving its appearance.
It would be desirable to provide a method for chemically or naturally affecting hair growth, hair follicle and hair shaft size and hair shaft pigmentation, which does not cause unwanted side effects to the user.